


Ambassador Pointy

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: No Vulcan is as tough with Archer, supposedly. Archer/m. (03/10/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: NVIATWAS Challenge.  


* * *

Admiral Forrest opened the channel to Archer's ready room and waited. The room was dark and Forrest thought Archer had stepped out for a minute.

Then there was a rustling of clothing, the sound of a zipper. A moan followed by another and another and then finally, whispers.

The admiral cleared his throat. "Jon? I'm not calling too early, am I?"

There was cursing and the sounds of clothes jostling. Archer popped in front of the view screen, running his fingers through his hair. A figure stepped out from behind Archer.

"Ambassador Soval," Forrest choked, "Good to see you."

"Admiral."


End file.
